1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to children's playsets and more particularly to a playset having connectable building facades.
2. Background Art
Playsets featuring a building or vehicle are old in the art. For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,234 issued June 21, 1977 to Allen et al. shows a playset featuring a hexagonal gazebo with six fold down side panels that have play items secured to their inside surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,235 issued June 21, 1977 to Terzian et al., the playset is in the form of a hospital vehicle, the hinged halves of which open to expose various simulated pet care devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,967 issued Feb. 20, 1987 to Kuna et al., discloses a simulated castle playset includes a pair of mating hollow housing members hingedly attached together; when open, the housing members expose various areas and devices for play with characters that accompany the playset. Although not exactly a playset, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,915 issued Mar. 13, 1984 to Zaruba et al. discloses a multiwindowed collapsible doll house for displaying and storing toy dolls that is intended to be mounted on a wall or similar structure with the dolls exposed to view through the windows of the facade of the house. There remains, however, a need for a playset with individual but connectable building facades for simulating play in an entire town or the like.